thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Play With the Wolves (SWB)
"Don't Play With the Wolves" is the second episode of Season 1 of Survivors We Become. It is the second episode overall. Synopsis The teenagers have a little fun without thinking of what's in the woods. Plot After the previous episode, an hour has passed and the group is walking in the dark. Many of the students complain of hunger or pain in their legs or bodies. The teachers are all up front together. Cathy looks to her son. "Connor, look. I love that you want to get the kids to safety, but it's dark. Listen to them, they're tired." She says. He looks at the students and sighs. "I know, you're trying to do the right thing, but we have to stop." Connor nods and has them stop before turning to the students. "Alright, everyone!" He yells, getting the students to stop. "We're going to stop here for the night. Please, guys, be careful about wandering off. We don't need anyone getting lost." The students all begin to get set up for the night, placing out sleeping bags on the road and dirt and in a clearing close by. Some students even take out food. Stevie and Billie place their bags down and begin to set up. Billie's stomach growls, making him frown. "Damn it, shush..." He mutters to his stomach. Stevie sits up straight. "Billie, come on, eat something. I know you have food in your bag." Billie shakes his head. "Stevie, I can't." He says. Stevie gives him a confused look. "What if we're here for a while? I don't want to eat this, but need to eat in a week and not have it. I'm not that hungry, it's fine." He explains, but she looks upset. "You know, B, you sound like yourself from sophomore year right now." "This is different than that, Stevie!" He whisper-yells. She sighs and nods. "Okay. Just promise me you will eat." He nods with a smirk. Suddenly, Ashleigh, Robin and Mitch come up with their sleeping bags. "Hey, guys! Mind if we join?" Robin asks cheerily, setting her bag down. Mitch sets his down, too. "What're we talking about?" Ashleigh begins putting down her sleeping bag when she sees Andrea standing a few feet away, bags in hands, looking around with confusion. Ashleigh walks to her. "Are you alright, Andrea?" She asks. Andrea looks at her and then shows Ashleigh her arm. "Do you see this?" She asks. Ashleigh doesn't know what she's supposed to see. "Uh, yeah, your arm looks beautiful...?" "No, Ashleigh, not that!" Andrea crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Where are the bug bites? Ashleigh, there's no mosquitos out here!" Ashleigh looks at herself and realizes she is right. "I-It's probably nothing." Ashleigh says. "Coincidence?" The girls walk to the others, Andrea setting her sleeping bag next to Stevie. "Does anyone have food? My stuff was crushed on the bus." Andrea says. Stevie eyes Billie. "Well, Billie over here doesn't want his food." "Shush, Stevie." Billie says, grabbing a sandwich in his bag and handing it to Andrea. She smiles. "Thank you." Spencer and Alex are sitting next to each other with the rest of the group. "Do you guys think we're going the right direction?" Spencer asks. Mitch shrugs, his arm around Robin. "Probably. I hope so, I hate this." "I don't know. I kind of like it." Billie says. "I mean, would any of us have even said anything to one another before the crash?" Agreeing with Billie, Ashleigh sits up. "That's true. We never spoke at school, but now after only a few hours, we're all pretty close." Alex mutters, "Yeah, for now." He gets a nudge from Spencer. At the road, Cathy, Connor, Mike and Rebecca are all talking. "I don't know if we're even making progress. I feel like we're just going into deeper woods." Connor says to them. Mike throws his hands in the air, then looks at the others and points to them. "I told you, I told you! There is something going on here." Cathy hushes him, seeing a few students close to them. She then whispers, "We can't let the students know. They're far too sensitive right now." Meanwhile, Angel is walking around and kneels next to Amber and Maddie. "Hey, ladies. Either of you up for a game of manhunt?" She asks. Maddie nods, saying, "Hell, yeah!" She stands. Angel points to a group of students and smiles at her. "Just go stand with them." Angel then smiles at Amber. "How about you?" She asks. Amber shakes her head at her. "How can you play games at a time like this? We could die out here and you all want to play in the woods." She says. Amber then sighs. "I'm sorry. That was rude, but I can't. I lost my best friend in the crash." Angel nods. "No need to explain. It's all good." She leaves Amber and walks off. She spins around, looking for who she wants to join. She sees Mitch and smiles, walking to them. "Hey, everyone! Anyone up for a game of Manhunt?" She asks with a grin. Spencer scrunches up his face. "Why?" "Because everyone is so depressing and sad and stuff. Like, I get it. But, you know, I think this will just let everyone let loose a bit, have fun." Angel explains. Lin and Griggs both look to each other and smirk. "We'll join." Lin says. Billie laughs. "Hey, I'm in. I'm bored anyway." Billie says. Stevie and Billie both stand. As Billie stands, Mitch finds himself watching him before snapping out of it. "Um, Robin. Why don't we join them?" Mitch asks. Robin sighs. "I don't know. I don't like the woods." She says. "Would you rather stay here? I'm not playing." Ashleigh offers. Robin, despite looking disappointed, sighs and nods. Spencer, Mitch, Billie, Stevie and Andrea join Andrea and the others. "Alright, everyone. So, this game will be a one against all thing, but don't worry. I will be it first, because I'm generous." Rick snickers. "If you can catch us." He jokes. Angel smirks at him. "I mean, you football jocks can't even win a home game, so it shouldn't be hard to get you guys." She says back, earning some people to go "oooh" or laugh. "I'm kidding, guys." She says with a warm smile. The teenagers sneak off, Alex watching as they do. In the woods, everyone has split up. Angel is counting on a rock with her eyes closed. Everyone is hiding, running around and looking for a spot. Spencer hides behind some trees and thinks no one is around. Someone begins reaching from the darkness and grabs him. He is thrown to the ground and pounced on, his mouth being covered so he won't scream. He then sees it's Alex. "You left me." Alex says sadly. "Twice." Spencer rolls his eyes and takes Alex's hand off him. "Alex, come on. Is it so bad that I like to be around others?" He asks. Alex nods. "Especially since you're convincing yourself that they actually like you. Spencer, we're losers. Do you really think the jock would want to be friends with us? Or the class president, for that matter? Hell, even the two singing hippies." Spencer glares at him. "Get off me." He demands. Alex stares at him before obeying. They both stand and Spencer crosses his arms. "Why do you say things like that to me?" "Because I don't want you getting hurt again." Alex replies, looking down. "After what happened last time, you were crushes. When she left-" "That is so different, you and I both know this." Spencer snaps. Alex sighs and apologizes. "But when they leave you, I'll be there for you. As always." Alex says as he walks off. Billie reveals himself from the dark, looking at Spencer. "I can't speak for Lin and Griggs, but Stevie and I both like you. And so does Robin and Ashleigh. And Mitch. And Andrea." He says with a smile. Spencer smiles back. "Well, I like you guys, too." The boys go their own ways to hide again. While Billie is hiding, he hears someone close to him, a twig snapping. He backs up and hides under a bush and tries seeing who he heard. A hand goes over his mouth and an arm pulls him back. Mitch shushes him before slowly taking his hand away. "What the hell are you doing? You scared me to death." Billie whispers with a light chuckle. Mitch shrugs. "I mean, I noticed you and Stevie decided to hide in different areas. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Billie nods. "Yeah, we're fine. But we would've been caught because we talk when we hide together, so we split for the game." He says. Mitch nods and looks over the bush. "I don't think Angel's coming. Let's go walk around a bit, see if there's another spot." "Hold on, are you sure?" Billie asks as Mitch stands. "We're already pretty far in, is it safe if we go in more?" Mitch smiles and holds his hand out to help Billie up. "Don't worry, bud. I'll protect you." Billie laughs and takes Mitch's hand, Mitch pulling him up. The two begin walking. Meanwhile, Rebecca is walking around camp when she finds Ashleigh, Robin and Alex without the others. "Hey, where are your friends?" Ashleigh looks to Robin, then back at Rebecca. "Playing a game in the woods...?" Ashleigh says nervously. Rebecca's eyes widen and she turns. "Mr. Greer, Mr. Danvers." She yells. She runs to them and looks around. "We have missing students. At least fifteen, by the looks." Connor looks around and curses under his breath. "Where could they have gone?" He asks. Rebecca points to the woods. "To play in the dark." Lin and Griggs are running through the woods, Griggs pinning Lin against a tree and making out with her. As he kisses her neck, she chuckles but looks around. "I can't see the fire from here. I think we're too far." She says with a laugh as Griggs kisses her. "We're fine." Griggs says. He continues kissing down her neck when Lin hears something in the dark. "Hey, stop." Lin whispers to Griggs. He doesn't hear and she slaps his head, telling him to quit it. "Something else is here." She whispers. Griggs looks around and shrugs. "There's nothing out here." He says. They hear a branch snapping, both of them looking to it. "I'm leaving. There are animals out here, Griggs." As she leaves, he follows to get her to stay. "Lin, please. It's nothing!" He says. Suddenly, a wolf jumps out of the darkness on Griggs' back, digging it's teeth into the back of his neck. He lets out a yell of surprise as he falls, the wolf ripping at him. Lin turns, seeing the wolf and letting out a scream of terror. Lin begins running, the wolf still attacking Griggs. Lin dashes through the trees, not looking behind her until she trips, falling onto the ground and rolling. Lin lets out a whimper, turning onto her stomach and grabbing her flashlight. She turns it on to reveal another wolf in front of her. It bares her teeth at her before barking and attacking her, she screams in vain and agony, blood splattering on the flashlight. Elsewhere, Stevie is hiding behind a tree when she hears a scream in the distance. She begins walking towards it, mumbling to herself, "If you were in trouble and screamed, you'd want help, too." She notices the screaming has stopped and hears something else. Unable to identify the sound, she sees a beam of light from a flashlight and walks towards it before seeing and gasping. There is Lin, one arm ripped off, her arms and chest clawed at, her face and neck covered in blood. Stevie hears movement in the dark and begins to move quickly back to camp. "Everyone get back to camp right now!" She hears a voice yell. She begins to run towards it. "Hey, I need-!" Stevie is then jumped on by a wolf. She screams, falling on her back. The snarling dog tries biting her face but she quickly uses the flashlight to sheild, the animal biting down on it. Stevie then manages to kick it off her. She gets up to her knees and the wolf tries to strike again. She swings her flightlight at it roughly, smacking the animal with it. The glass cracks and the wolf looks to her again but she hits it again with more force, the flashlight shattering. Stevie then bolts for the fire, everyone looking at her. "L-Lin and Griggs... Th-They're... Oh, God!" Stevie is muttering and panicking. Billie and Mitch run out of the woods and run to her. "Hey, what happened?" Billie asks. Stevie is still panicking and rambling. "Stevie, talk to me, what's going on?" "They're dead. There were wolves out there. One just attacked me." She says. Everyone mumbles, the teachers looking to one another. Connor looks at everyone. "No one leaves camp. Alright?" Everyone agrees. Spencer shakes his head at the news, then sees Alex. He steps to him and says, "It's not safe here." He then walks away, Spencer looking down. Co-Stars *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols *Justin Tinucci as Rick Miller *Katie Quinn as Maddie Lawson *Phillip Wampler as Jamie Prescott *Rachel Downey as Harper Reynolds Deaths *Griggs *Lin Your Rating How would you rate "Don't Play With the Wolves" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Rick Miller. *First appearance of Maddie Lawson. *First appearance of Jamie Prescott. *First appearance of Harper Reynolds. *Last appearance of Griggs. *Last appearance of Lin. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)